Tetsukado Shin
Tetsukado Shin (鉄角真) is a defender for Inazuma Japan and Earth Eleven. Profile *''"His excellent footwork, which he gained by strengthening his legpower through boxing, is a sign of his diligent hard work."'' Appearance Tetsukado is fairly smaller in comparison to some other members of Inazuma Japan. He has a muscular body build, most likely due to the fact he did boxing. He has a dark skin tone. His hair is braided and is coloured brown; it's teal in the gaps, and has a ponytail with three parts coming out of the 'tie' in his hair. His eyes are also teal. He wears the Inazuma Japan uniform. Personality Tetsukado is a very friendly person, and is shown to be somewhat care-free. He is a calm, but also serious kind of person, and can get annoyed easily though, first shown when he demanded Manabe to apologize to Matatagi for falsely accusing him. In a flashback, it was shown he saved a women from being robbed, but injured his hand in the process of that, which he dislikes talking about, as he got annoyed Minaho for mentioning it. He likes to go for jogs and using boxing within that. Background Tetsukado comes from a family of fisherman, and so the reason why he joined Inazuma Japan, is that he can get the money to repair his family's fishing boat. Plot Tetsukado Shin appeared in the first episode, being one of the people who were selected to play in Japan's national soccer team, Inazuma Japan. Tetsukado was seen to use his boxing skills in the soccer match they had with Teikoku Gakuen, by dodging the ball that Matsukaze Tenma passed because he thought that the ball was a punch. The result of the match ended with a 10-1 win to Teikoku Gakuen, leaving Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi saddened by the fact that they had loss. In episode 2, he was already at the practice before Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto and Tsurugi Kyousuke arrived. There, he introduced himself to be a former boxer which surprised the Raimon trio. After all the new members were introduced, Inazuma Japan went training for a long time. The next day, Tenma explained some basics of playing soccer and Tetsukado tried to keep the ball high which failed. Later, he tried to get past Manabe Jinichirou but failed too. Then, Shinsei Inazuma Japan played their first match against Fire Dragon and Tetsukado tried to stop Lee Chunyun along with Manabe but failed. In episode 3, whilst the match was still on-going, nobody including Shin was passing the ball to Matatagi Hayato because everyone thought that he stole Manabe Jinichirou's wallet, and so he was telling everyone not to pass to Matatagi. But soon after hearing Tenma's encouraging words, they changed their minds and passed to Matatagi. After they had beaten Fire Dragon, it was revealed that Manabe's wallet was in his jacket the whole time, and so he accused Matatagi for no reason. Tetsukado demanded Manabe to apologize to Matatagi. In episode 4, Tetsukado didn't show up to training, just like most of the other members of Inazuma Japan. Instead, he was at the shore looking at the sea. Later, Tenma found him, and pleaded for him to attend training. But Tetsukado refused and got a little annoyed, and so he ran off. In episode 5, Tetsukado, along with other members of Inazuma Japan, participated in the Inazuma Japan Withdrawal Test, which could get him out of the team if he passed. He missed the first four shots, as he wanted to pass, but right when he was about to take the fifth and final shot, everyone started booing at him, which made him think about his past. He then said to himself that a man shouldn't from challenges, and that if you're a real man, you should face them. He also thought about what his boxing coach, named Tetsu, and how he helped him with a lot of things. Tetsukado failed the test, and stayed in the team, just like the others. In episode 6, Tetsukado and the others started their match with Big Waves. As Sakura was trying to play a solo game, showing off and all, everyone else started to lose trust in her, because she kept on messing up plays. In episode 7, Tetsukado had to switch positions with Sakura because she had supposedly injured her leg. Tetsukado played as a midfielder for the rest of the match. In episode 8 he was training with the other members of Inazuma Japan. The next day however, there was no training, and so Tenma asked Tetsukado what he was going to do, he said in a calm matter that he was going to go for a jog. He was later seen jogging, and mixing in boxing with that. He came up to an object in his path and was moving in the way of a boxer does, and then quickly sprinted past it. Later on, Inazuma Japan all met up, and Manabe Jinichirou and Minaho Kazuto told everyone of Kusaka Ryuuji's past and his reason for joining Inazuma Japan. It was revealed there that he got arrested. In episode 9, after the first-half of the match with Shamshir had just ended, Shindou suggested that they don't use Kusaka in the next half, so he doesn't go on a rampage again; which everyone agreed to including Tetsukado, but Tenma didn't agree, and so he pleaded for everyone to change their minds. They did, and so he was allowed to play. Shamshir used their tactics Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi to get past Inazuma Japan's defense, and so Tetsukado, Manabe, Minaho and Shindou were easily passed through. In episode 10, Tetsukado and everyone else trained in the Black Room for the next three days before their next match. He was shown to increase the level to level 2 in the steel bar challenge, making it harder for them, but will make them progress more. Soon later, Nozaki Sakura said that they should win the Football Frontier International Vision 2, and Tetsukado was the first to agree with this, with everyone else following and agreeing after, except Minaho, Manabe and Konoha. After that discussion, Aoi came in and told everyone of their next opponent Mach Tiger. In episode 11 Tetsudako and Matatagi Hayato were the only ones joining Tenma, Kusaka and Aoi to find Konoha, as she left Inazuma Japan and went missing. Unfortunately however, he and Matatagi had no luck and didn't find her. In episode 17, he uses his new hissatsu technique, Footwork Draw. After the match, he was seen to be very surprised when the players of Storm Wolf revealed their true form. Stats Game At level 99 *'GP': 142 *'TP': 108 *'Kick': 69 *'Dribbling': 81 *'Block': 170 *'Catch': 76 *'Technique': 81 *'Speed': 123 *'Stamina': 142 *'Lucky': 72 Hissatsu |-|Anime= *'DF Footwork Draw' *'SH Dead Straight' |-|Game= *'SK Power Block' *'DF Footwork Draw' *'SH Dead Straight' *'SK Fukutsu no Seishin' Soul |-|Anime= *'SOUL Buffalo' |-|Game= *'SOUL Buffalo' Trivia *He is the first defender to learn a shoot hissatsu introduced in Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy series. *Before joining the team, he was a member a boxing club. *He has some character songs titled Kimi ga Ireba with Matatagi Hayato and Kandou Kyouyuu! from Inazuma All-Stars! with Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto and Ibuki Munemasa, and Erabareshimono Tachi with Matatagi Hayato, Kusaka Ryuuji, Minaho Kazuto and Manabe Jinichirou. Category:Mannouzaka Category:Earth Eleven Category:Soul users Category:Inazuma Japan